fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The ghost
'''The ghost '''episode 7 of the Series Life with Tony . Summary Finally meet aggression and a girl . plot The story begins with the events of the book where the ghost Zookeeper is trying to when he went to Tony in order to request Zeroual and stealth fly while it is clear that his daughter, Samia was with him and it came out while he was singing his song about surrender and bass and went to the Tony house while he reads. When the two entered the ghost park keeper was into things slowly in order to see Tony while his daughter was watching and going when they entered the room I asked him his daughter about the reason for the request Zeroual service and answer that tricks him only, but when they are seen Tony knew that it was syphilis, which will provide him enough energy in order to regain his friends while he was still speaking cretin is aware that his daughter did not hear what was bothered but then enters the room while Tony reads and indifferent starts stealth tenure lamp beyond television and in the end is approaching Tony shows Ghost zookeeper himself directly, which scares Tony starts scare him simple tricks while Tony does not understand and tell Samia he was trying to intimidate him in the end explain to him that he wanted his body to summon an army of ghosts of his friends who died in the blaze in the garden, but the body of Tony with some magic enough to bring them back Tony and reply to him that the magic is haram and forbidden but is seen as a little stealth and steal his body . It has come out tony from the body in surprise and ghost Zookeeper laughs and says he's going to bring his friends graduated chahi of her room and say to Tony it is willing to go to the park is pleased and notes change his voice and missed that he was sick and stealth goes with chahi and Tony surprised and out his anger on the Samia and started telling him it's not her fault leaves and goes to the park and accelerates while she followed and asks her about the reason and answer only to the hatred of her father while Tony tries to fly with difficulty as a ghost in the end up to the park and see the ghost of the park guard throw things into the ground and Tony It speeds up the ghost when he says he got a last resort component shows Tony and accelerates the tenure of his body and come out again the specter zookeeper who does not scream and Tony is revenge and anger And that he will succeed, while Tony was not interested and that raises Samia and go stealth while chahi Harold forced her brother to play than bother him and followed Samia, noting she Like him. And that he will succeed, while Tony was not interested and that raises Samia and gostealth while chahi Harold forced her brother to play than bother him and followed Samia, noting she Like him. Category:Episodes Category:Life with Tony